A ZIGBEE technology is a short-range two-way wireless communications technology that has low power consumption, and has features, such as a short range, low complexity, self-organization, and low power consumption. The ZIGBEE technology works in a 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) frequency band, and divides 2.4 GHz into 16 working channels. A network formed using the ZIGBEE technology is referred to as a ZIGBEE network.
In a process of constructing the ZIGBEE network, after a ZIGBEE coordinator is established, the ZIGBEE coordinator first performs energy detection scanning and active scanning, and selects, from the 16 available working channels, a channel to which interference is the smallest. Then, the ZIGBEE coordinator determines a 16-bit network address of the ZIGBEE coordinator, a personal area network (PAN) identity (ID) on the selected channel, another network topology parameter, and the like. After the foregoing parameters are selected, the ZIGBEE coordinator can allow another ZIGBEE device to be added to the network. A successfully constructed ZIGBEE network can be used to perform short-range data transmission, for example, metering on residents' meters and water meters and charging.
Even though in the process of constructing the ZIGBEE network, the ZIGBEE coordinator selects the channel to which interference is the smallest, for example, an idle channel or a channel for which networks are the fewest, because the frequency band of 2.4 GHz in which the ZIGBEE network works is also a working frequency band of technologies, such as wireless-fidelity (WI-FI) and BLUETOOTH, after the network is successfully constructed, a device using WI-FI and BLUETOOTH technologies may be newly added to the network, which therefore may interfere with the constructed ZIGBEE network. Currently, a method for effectively reducing interference is wanted, and if a ZIGBEE network to which interference is relatively large is used to perform data transmission, a relatively low success rate of data transmission may be caused.